We Call it Love
by Moon Feathers
Summary: A quiet night by the campfire roasting those oh-so-tasy marshmallows turns chaotic. Now Kagome and the gang decide to stay in Kagome's time until the heat dies down. Will things go so well that they might not want to return? R
1. Danger in the Dark: The Dreaded Jigoku

Inuyasha's ears perked suddenly and he lifted his nose to sniff the air lightly.  
"What is it now?" Kagome asked as she continued to roast her marshmallow in the fire.  
"Nothing, nothing." He replied. He didn't want her to be alerted to the dangers around them.  
"C'mon and sit down Inuyasha. Roast marshmallows with us!" Shippo bit down into his and chewed cheerily.  
"Mistress Kagome these are absolutely delectable. I usually don't eat anything other than the refreshing, nourishing blood you humans and animals produce." Myouga bit into his small half.  
"Kagome I must agree that these marsh-mallow things are delicious." Miroku said as he stuffed another into his mouth.  
"Yes very." Sango bowed slightly.  
"Oh thanks you guys. But they're really nothing special I assure you." She smiled.  
"Must you roast those things now?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"What's the problem with roasting them now? You want one?" Kagome held out toasted marshmallow to him.  
"Don't you know those things are attracting other things?!" He waved his hand in the direction of the forest where the outline of two huge hellish eyes could be seen. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo froze. Myouga seized the opportunity and took off without so much as a goodbye.  
"Well I think that's enough roasting of marsh-mallows tonight wouldn't you say Kagome?" Shippo cringed as he heard a low growl emit from the forest. Kagome nodded quickly.  
"Sango, douse the fire.now!" Miroku whispered. Sango kicked dirt on the fire and it went out instantly. The dark blanket of night had now encircled itself upon them. Giant footsteps were heard and they went rigid.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is that thing?" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha grasped Tetsuaiga tightly.  
"I don't know, and quite frankly, I really don't want to find out." He growled. There was a loud crash as a tree fell a few yards away. Kagome tried to steady herself as she reached for her bow and arrow. Miroku and Sango readied their weapons as well. An ear-piercing screech was heard and a giant, heavily-armored, wolf youkai appeared. He roared loudly and swung his club at a nearby tree, smashing it in two.  
"I don't like the look of this guy." Shippo gulped. He came within fifty feet of them before he opened his large jaw. Spittle ran down the side of his cheek into his matted fur as he growled deep in his throat.  
"WHY ARE YOU TRESPASSING IN MY FOREST?" His voice made the earth shake beneath them as birds flew from the trees in fear. Inuyasha shook with anger.  
"Why do you have to scare the shit out of everyone?!" He growled as he readied Tetsuaiga.  
"I AM JIGOKU OF THE ANCESTRIAL FOREST REALM. YOU HAVE ALL TRESPASSED WITHOUT PERMISSION, AND FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY." He swung his club at another tree and it fell, smashed in two. Inuyasha smirked. Tetsuaiga transformed.  
"If that's the way you want it." He prepared himself to lunge.  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha's face was planted to the dirt.  
"BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He grimaced as he pulled at the rosary beads around his neck.  
"We're trespassing Inuyasha, maybe we could reason with him." Kagome smiled reassuringly as she put her bow and arrow away.  
"Kagome, do you honestly think that that thing can be reasoned with?" Sango asked as she watched Jigoku knock another tree over.  
"It's possible." She murmured as she advanced.  
"Kagome, don't do it!" Shippo yelled but he was too paralyzed by fear to follow.  
"Kagome come back!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"It's too dangerous!" Miroku shouted. Kagome flung her arms out when she was just feet away from Jigoku.  
"Jigoku! We meant no harm to your forest! Please allow us to leave in peace and we'll never return!" Jigoku ceased from swinging his club angrily and stared down at Kagome. He snorted as he raised his club above his head.  
"I CANNOT PERMIT YOU TO LEAVE, YOU ALL MUST DIE!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha jumped over to her and gathered her in his arms and carted her over to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango as soon as the club collided with the ground.  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Inuyasha growled as he set her down.  
"Thanks for asking if I'm alright you jerk!" She scoffed.  
"I just saved your life! I think I deserve a little gratitude!"  
"You don't deserve anything!" She retorted.  
"Uh, guys, we have way bigger problems on our hands." Sango pointed to Jigoku just as he started making his way over to them.  
"He might be too big for my wind tunnel; we'll have to find another way." Sango gripped the straps on her boomerang.  
"Looks like we're up for a fight then." She grinned. Jigoku knocked a tree over next to them and it toppled sideways, just inches away.  
"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled as he shot flames at Jigoku's face. He swatted the flames away and roared angrily.  
"Take that!" Inuyasha lunged at Jigoku and slashed his arm bearing the club off. If fell lifeless to the ground with a thud. Jigoku let out a horrible shrill roar as dark blood flowed from the massive incision. Inuyasha landed near the group, now covered in Jigoku's blood.  
"Well that should do it." Shippo smiled.  
"I wouldn't be too sure." Sango prepared herself. Jigoku's eyes starting glowing red as his arm grew back suddenly. He pried the club from his lifeless detached arm and grasped it firmly.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Inuyasha cursed.  
"NICE TRY. I COMMEND YOU ON YOUR FUTILE ATTEMPTS." He growled as a hideous smiled spread across his face.  
"There's no way we can kill him." Kagome trembled slightly.  
"There's always a way!" Sango yelled as she flung her giant boomerang at him. It cut through his midriff and returned to her. He laughed heartily as the slash dissolved.  
"Maybe I can shoot at his eye!" Kagome reached for her bow and arrow. Jigoku noticed the Shikon jewel shards hanging from her neck. He growled lowly in his throat as Kagome shot an arrow from her bow. He caught it between his fingers and crushed it easily.  
"Or maybe not." Miroku replied sarcastically.  
"At least I'm trying!" Kagome hissed.  
"YOUR ANTICS AMUSE ME, BUT THIS FOOLERY ENDS HERE. HAND OVER THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS AND YOU MAY PASS SAFELY, OTHERWISE I WILL TAKE THEM BY FORCE." He bellowed.  
"Go ahead and try to take them you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"VERY WELL THEN." He raised his immense hand and Kagome began to float inches above the ground.  
"What's going on here?!" She began to panic. Inuyasha grasped her hand firmly as Miroku grasped her other hand. Shippo pulled at Miroku's leg as Sango pulled on Inuyasha's waist.  
"Hang on Jigoku! Taking Kagome has nothing to do with our fight!" Inuyasha growled angrily.  
"SHE POSSESSES THE SHIKON NO TAMA SHARDS. SINCE I KNOW YOU WILL NOT HAND THEM OVER EASILY, I MUST HAVE THE GIRL AS WELL." Kagome slipped from their grip and flew into the giant palm of Jigoku. He clasped his fingers around her small frame.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Inuyasha!" She screamed. He turned his back to them and began walking off.  
"And where the hell do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha sliced at his back and Jigoku roared as he turned around.  
"I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU. YOU WOULDN'T WANT HARM TO COME TO THIS LITTLE BEAUTY NOW WOULD YOU?" His tightened his grip around Kagome and she screamed in pain as tears gathered in her eyes.  
"With his strength, he could pop Kagome like a balloon." Shippo said nervously.  
"We've got to do something." Miroku looked over at Sango and Shippo; they nodded as they ran to join Inuyasha.  
"Stay back!" Inuyasha warned, "This is my fight." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku hesitated in their spots. But they thought it best not to anger Inuyasha any further.  
"I ADVISE YOU TO LEAVE FOREVER OR I WILL NOT BE AS GENEROUS ENOUGH TO LET THE GIRL LIVE." He laughed heavily. Inuyasha lunged for another assault but Jigoku knocked him aside with his club. Inuyasha flew several feet into a tree, unconscious. Tetsuaiga changed back.  
"I can't take this anymore." Miroku began removing the rosary beads that held his wind tunnel.  
"No Miroku! You'll suck in Kagome too." Sango alerted him and he covered his wind tunnel again. They watched Jigoku carry Kagome deep into the forest. Then Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran over to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, wake up." Shippo smacked his cheek repeatedly until Inuyasha came to.  
"Where's Kagome.?" He flinched as he tried to get up.  
"Jigoku has her." Miroku replied solemnly.  
"We couldn't stop him." Shippo added.  
"Damn it." He sighed heatedly as he wobbled to his feet, shifting all his weight on Miroku and Sango.  
"We must go get Kagome before something bad happens to her." The young kitsune pleaded.  
"That would be best. A guy his size could do major damage to girl as small and as beautiful as Kagome. If you know what I mean." Miroku closed his eyes, folded his arms, and bowed his head slightly as if he had gone deep into thought. Sango slapped him harshly.  
"This is NOT a time for your antics!" She snarled.  
"Seriously Miroku." Inuyasha frowned at his behavior.  
"I suppose I deserved that then."  
"Are we gonna go now?! Kagome's in trouble." Shippo was starting to become frustrated. Inuyasha winced as he leaned downward to pick up Tetsuaiga. Shippo quickly ran back to the campsite and gathered Kagome's things.  
"Let's go get Kagome." Inuyasha muttered through clenched teeth. Then they all walked into the deep, dark, desolate forest.  
  
"Where are you taking me Jigoku?" Kagome watched his expression attentively as his yellows eyes shifted down to stare at her.  
"WHY MUST YOU PESTER ME WITH SUCH QUESTIONS?" He bellowed.  
"Well I'd like to know where I'm going if you're planning on killing me."  
"I HAVE NO INTENTION OF KILLING YOU. THAT WAS JUST TO KEEP YOUR ASSOCIATES AWAY."  
"But, then why are you keeping me hostage?!" She hissed.  
"YOU POSSESS THE SHIKON NO TAMA SHARDS AND YOUR ASSOCIATES WILL COME FOR YOU I AM SURE. YOU ARE MERELY INSURANCE SO THAT I MAY PROTECT MYSELF." He smiled horribly. 'What a coward.' Kagome thought.  
"No matter, Inuyasha will save me. He always does."  
"THIS INUYASHA YOU SPEAK OF, IS HE KIN TO SESSHOMARU?" Kagome could feel herself go rigid at the mention of Sesshomaru's name. They had come in contact with Sesshomaru many times before.  
"Yes he is. And you better watch out because Inuyasha's defeated him time and time again." Kagome folded her arms.  
"YOU SEEM SO SURE OF INUYASHA HUMAN. IS INUYASHA YOUR LOVER?" He smiled wickedly. Kagome blushed suddenly. She remembered when the Thunder Brothers had asked her the same question. Maybe she could fool him like she did with them.  
"Yes he is, and we care so much about each other. He'll rescue me, I just know it!" She was a scarlet color now. 'What am I saying?' She asked herself.  
"HEH, NO MATTER HOW YOU THINK ABOUT IT, I CANNOT BE DEFEATED. I AM THE INVINCIBLE GARDIAN OF THIS FOREST." He seemed rather proud of himself.  
"I guess."  
"YOU WILL HAND ME THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS ONCE WE ARRIVE AT MY CAVE." He pushed over a large boulder that led into a dark cave. It smelled of rotting garbage and carcasses and the constant sound of dripping could be heard. 'Nice place.' Kagome thought to herself. He threw his club against a wall of the cave and it crashed a few feet away amongst a pile of festering corpses. Then he moved the boulder back behind him. He carried Kagome deeper into the cave where it was lit ever so slightly. There was a huge table with a single jar and a small lantern atop it in the corner. In the other corner was a huge pelt amongst tons of straw. Kagome suspected it to be a bed. He placed Kagome on the table and stared her deep in the face as if inspecting her.  
"What are you going to do to me?" She trembled slightly. He reached his long fingernails just above her breasts and he plucked the Shikon jewel shards from around her neck.  
"THIS'LL DO NICELY." He laughed, "NOW," He said as he picked up Kagome by the back of her shirt between his two fingernails, "YOU WILL REMAIN HERE FOR ALL ETERNITY." He dropped Kagome in the jar and closed the lid. There were several punctures in the jar lid. 'There must have been people here before me.' Kagome shook as she sat down and watched Jigoku lay on his bed of fur and straw. He twiddled the Shikon no Tama shards between his immense fingers and smiled wickedly. 'Inuyasha will come for me, I just know he will.' She propped her head on her knees and watch Jigoku closely.  
  
"Where are we?" Shippo asked as he struggled to keep himself from falling under the immense weight of Kagome's bag. Inuyasha slashed through the vines in front of them.  
"We shouldn't be too far off." He murmured.  
"There are some rather large tracks over there." Miroku pointed his staff in the direction of the footprints.  
"Good job Miroku, I'm glad you're finally being useful." Sango laughed shortly.  
"What is this may I ask? Pick on Miroku day?" He laughed as the rest of them filed past.  
"Let's hurry, who knows what kind of condition Kagome's in right now." Inuyasha jumped ahead. He leaped through the vines all the while thinking of Kagome. 'Please be alright Kagome.' He stopped suddenly when he reached the mouth of a large cave. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived at the scene just moments later.  
"Great, how're we going to get in? There's a humongous boulder blocking the way!" Shippo moaned.  
"There's always a way my friend." Miroku walked over the boulder and placed his hand on the rocky surface. He felt his way around the boulder to the far left.  
"What the hell are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha was starting to get impatient.  
"It's right here." He smiled.  
"What's right there?" Sango questioned. He tapped the boulder lightly and it crumbled, revealing a passageway large enough for them to fit through.  
"Wow Miroku! How'd you do that?" Shippo asked as he ran over and examined the opening.  
"Yes, I'm also curious." Sango smiled as she crossed her arms.  
"Well, being a monk, you learn certain things." He began, but was quickly cut off as Inuyasha pushed by him and entered the passageway. They followed close behind.  
"Ugh," Shippo covered his nose with his hands, "smells like rotting eggs in here."  
"And it's dark too." Sango covered her nose also.  
"What're you two complaining about? I have a keener sense of smell then all of you put together." Inuyasha grimaced as he covered his nose.  
"Shippo, could you possibly give us some light?" Miroku handed Shippo a stick.  
"Certainly, Fox Fire!" He handed it to Sango. The smell became almost unbearable. Sango shined the torch in a corner where they found the source of the odor, a pile of decaying remains. Atop it sat the enormous club.  
"Well at least we know where the smell is coming from." Shippo cringed. Sango gasped and backed into Miroku. He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Feel free to stay close." She elbowed him and backed away.  
"You feel free to stay away." She turned around swiftly and continued walking.  
"Try and keep yourself calm Miroku." Inuyasha shook his head as he leapt over to join Sango.  
"Hey, I can see a light up ahead!" Shippo pointed.  
"That must be where Kagome is." Inuyasha ran ahead closely followed by Sango who had retrieved her boomerang from the straps on her back, Miroku had his staff poised and ready, and Shippo lagged behind because of the weight of Kagome's bag. They reached the room where Jigoku was snoring loudly on a bed of straw and fur and they suddenly felt extremely small.  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo panted. Inuyasha spotted the table with the large jar atop. He saw a small figure in the jar and his heart jumped. It was Kagome.  
"She's up there." He pointed to the jar. They all ran over to the table and started climbing the leg of the table. Once they reached the top, Kagome stood happily. She ran over to the side of the glass and started beating it. It made repetitive clinking noises.  
"Kagome, ssshhh! We don't want to wake up Jigoku!" Shippo whispered as he singled Kagome by putting his finger to his lips. She stopped and stood quietly. Inuyasha slashed at the glass but it didn't shatter on impact. It just clanked and wobbled a bit knocking Kagome backwards.  
"Nice view." Miroku said as he looked at the fallen Kagome. Sango noticed where his eyes were and she smacked him hard.  
"We're here to save her, not to gawk at her panties!" Sango snapped quietly.  
"It was worth the pain." He smirked as he pointed his staff at the jar lid, "Inuyasha, I don't think we'll be able to break through the glass. Let's try for the lid." Inuyasha climbed the jar onto the lid and slashed at one of the holes. It widened enough for him to fit through.  
"Inuyasha, you came to save me!" Kagome beamed.  
"Who said I came to save you? Are the jewel shards okay?" He asked. Kagome's smile turned into an angry grimace.  
"If that's all you care about, then why don't you leave me here?!" She yelled angrily as she folded her arms. All eyes but Kagome's turned to Jigoku. He was still sleeping.  
"Kagome, quite joking around. Come on, let's get out of here." He jumped down into the jar with her. She turned her back to him.  
"No." She sighed.  
"Fine, have it your way." He picked her up and hoisted her up over his shoulders, "We don't have time for this." She pounded on his back.  
"Put me down!" She squirmed as he jumped out of the jar and down onto the table where the others stood. Inuyasha set her down.  
"Kagome! You're okay!" Shippo threw down her stuff and hugged her tightly. She returned his tight embrace.  
"Yep, I am now." She smiled.  
"Glad to know you're okay Kagome." Sango smiled.  
"Yes, likewise. And I think Inuyasha feels the same way. Don't you?" Miroku said as he looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't respond but he came close to Kagome and let his eyes traveled down her shirt and rest on her breasts. She covered herself quickly.  
"What are you staring at?!" Kagome yelled and they all hushed her. Inuyasha let out a gasp.  
"Where in the hell are the Shikon jewel shards?!" He began searching feverishly.  
"You won't find them anywhere on the table, in the jar, or on me!" Kagome muttered as Inuyasha began searching through her hair.  
"Kagome, what happened to the shards?" Miroku asked. Kagome pointed solemnly at Jigoku who was still snoring loudly.  
"He took them from me."  
"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed, "Well we'll just have to go and get them then." He jumped off the table and landed on his feet gracefully.  
"Inuyasha be careful!" Kagome whispered.  
"Don't worry about me." He replied as he jumped on Jigoku's vast stomach. They all went rigid as they saw Inuyasha prying his massive hand open. "Ok big guy, where are you keeping the shards?" He asked as he pushed Jigoku's hand open. He saw the sparkle of the shards on the silver chain Kagome had been keeping them on. He retrieved them from his palm and then jumped on his nose. He waved the shards in Jigoku's face and laughed silently.  
"What is he doing?" Shippo asked, surprised by the way Inuyasha was acting.  
"It seems to me that he's taunting the sleeping youkai." Miroku leaned against his staff.  
"He's going to get us all killed is what he's doing." Sango added.  
"Inuyasha's not as smart as we give him credit for." Kagome sighed.  
"And just for giving me a hard time," Inuyasha held up Tetsuaiga and it transformed, "TAKE THAT!" He jammed Tetsuaiga into Jigoku's eye. Jigoku awoke and roared fiercely.  
"Now he's done it!" Kagome yelled as she threw her stuff on her back, "Let's get out of here!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsuaiga out of the bloody eye of Jigoku and he bounded over to where the others were climbing down the leg of the table.  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sango yelled.  
"I just wanted to teach him who's boss." He replied coolly. Jigoku started rampaging as he threw straw and fur everywhere.  
"WHERE ARE YOU LOVER OF KAGOME?!" He yelled angrily. They were halfway through the passageway when Inuyasha stopped.  
"What did he say?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ran back and pulled him along.  
"We really have no time for this now Inuyasha!" Once they reached the boulder, Jigoku's footsteps could be heard coming fast down the passage.  
"You just had to make him angry didn't you?!" Shippo growled as they squeezed through the entryway and started running madly through the forest.  
"Hey, don't blame Kagome getting captured and the Shikon jewel shards being stolen on me!" He retorted as their pace quickened once they were safely out of the forest. Jigoku could be heard trailing them close behind, knocking down every tree in his blinded fury.  
"Could we maybe argue later? Like when we aren't being chased by a three-hundred foot guardian wolf youkai?!" Kagome screamed. Jigoku was close behind when they ran by the campfire site.  
"Kirara!" Sango yelled and Kirara transformed and came to their aid. They all climbed on quickly as Kirara took flight. They looked back to see Jigoku running after them still.  
"MASTER NARAKU WILL HAVE MY HEAD!" He screamed. They all gasped.  
"Did he say Naraku?" Inuyasha growled. Suddenly, Jigoku swatted them out of the sky with his club. They all looked up in time to see Jigoku's immense foot just mere feet above their heads. They all rolled out of the way in time to see his foot come crashing down. The earth shook beneath them as he lifted his foot again and prepared for another assault.  
"I MUST TAKE THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS TO MASTER NARAKU, REGARDLESS IF YOU ARE ALIVE OR DEAD!!!" He bellowed angrily as he pounded the ground with his club. They had backed up so much that no one knew realized they had backed into the well that lead to Kagome's time. Kagome backed into the well. She grabbed Miroku's robes causing him to fall with her so he pulled on Sango's arm. Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arm and Inuyasha grasped Shippo who was holding tight to Kirara. Thus they all flew forward into Kagome's time. They arrived at the base of the well in the shrine.  
"Well that was interesting." Miroku laughed as they all heaved a much needed sigh of relief. 


	2. Kagome's Time: Sleepless Night

As soon as they had all relaxed, Kagome jumped up suddenly.  
"Wait a second," She eyed Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, "what're you all doing here?! I thought it was only Inuyasha and I that could go through the well."  
"Well it would seem that way Lady Kagome," Myouga jumped out of Inuyasha's hair and onto his shoulder, "But somehow we all made it through. Maybe it was when you grabbed onto Miroku causing him to loose balance so he grabbed onto Sango, which in turn, grabbed onto Inuyasha and Inuyasha grabbed Kirara and Shippo."  
"Great time for you to show up flea." Inuyasha growled lowly as he flicked Myouga off his shoulder.  
"So now unless we hold onto to each other again.we can't go back?" Shippo asked almost frightened. Kagome put her bag down and picked up Shippo.  
"Until Jigoku leaves, I think it would be safer if you all stayed with me." She smiled and Shippo's eyes lit up.  
"We don't want to be a burden Kagome." Miroku said as he dusted himself off.  
"I'm sure we can fight off Jigoku. He's probably being controlled by Naraku anyway." Sango added as she placed her boomerang beside a wall and picked up Kirara.  
"Oh it's no burden," Kagome smiled as she glanced at Inuyasha who was watching her out of the corner of his golden eyes, "I was going to go to the beach this week anyways. You can all come with me. I was going to go alone. It'll be nice to have some company." She put Shippo down and walked over to her bag where she retrieved a flyer. She held it up so they could read it. It read:  
  
This week is a great week for Paradise Beach! Enjoy the great accommodations, foods, dances and performances for a great  
price  
And at the end of the week, enjoy the Mermaids Ball  
C'mon and have a great time! We'll be waiting!  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Shippo smiled. Miroku and Sango nodded.  
"Are you going to come with us Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to look at him with her deep brown eyes full of hope. He dug in his pocket and threw her the Shikon jewel shards.  
"Might as well. Make sure you don't loose those." Kagome nodded and he smiled slightly as he climbed the stairs and opened the door. They watched him exit before they all turned to each other.  
"We'll stay at my house for the night and we'll leave in the morning." Kagome told them as she stuffed the flyer back into her bag and hoisted it onto her back. She felt someone grab her arm and she turned around to meet Sango's eyes.  
"Kagome, tell me, are we staying in separate rooms from Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku?"  
"Uh, yeah of course. They can stay with Souta in his room." She replied as Shippo left with Miroku's on his shoulder.  
"Who's Souta?" She asked as she walked over to the stairs.  
"My annoying younger brother." She laughed as she followed suit.  
"I never knew you had a younger brother." She smiled as they walked out of the shrine and made their way down the walk to her house.  
"Yeah, I guess I just never really mentioned him." Kagome smiled back. They came to the door to Kagome's house but they all hesitated.  
"Oh come on you guys, it's not like anyone's going to jump out and kill you." Kagome laughed as she opened the door. Souta jumped out wearing a homemade demon mask and a dish towel for a cape. They all jumped slightly but recovered quickly.  
"ROAR!" He screamed loudly. They all just stood there as he did a primeval war dance before he took off the mask. Inuyasha picked him up by his collar.  
"Hi there Inuyasha!" He smiled, "Was I scary?"  
"Keep trying kid." He replied as he dropped Souta back on the floor.  
"Kagome, who's this?" Shippo asked.  
"Pay no mind you guys, this is just my little brother Souta." She shook her head.  
"Kagome, do you know what time it is?" Souta said as he stood up.  
"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me right?" She smiled.  
"You're acting weird," He laughed, "oh and it's two-thirty-six."  
"Wow you guys, it's really late. Souta is it okay if Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo stay in your room tonight?" She smiled sweetly. Souta eyed them suspiciously.  
"I suppose, but they're sleeping on the floor." He laughed. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged looks. That's what they had always done.  
"Souta, where's mom and grandpa?"  
"They're gone for the night, they told me to wait for you." He replied.  
"Thanks Souta." Then she turned to look at the guys.  
"Well guys, we've got a long day ahead of us." Yawned Kagome as she stretched, "Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, see you all in the morning." She waved as she, Sango, and Kirara filed past and ascended the stairway.  
"Follow me." Souta ushered them inside and he locked the door behind them. He led them upstairs and down the hallway into his bedroom. It was rather large for young boy's. "Stay here for a second I'll be right back!" He yelled to them as he ran down the hall and retrieved comforters and sheets for them. Miroku set his staff down and removed his shoes.  
"Inuyasha, tell me why we're sleeping in her younger siblings' bedroom rather than with Kagome and Sango. I'd much rather prefer there." He smiled. Inuyasha hit him on the head.  
"That's exactly why you moron."  
"I don't mind." Shippo said, "If Kagome and Sango want their privacy, they can have it." He jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and onto the floor.  
"Here you go!" Souta smiled happily as he threw down the comforters, sheets, and pillows.  
"Thanks Souta." Miroku bowed.  
"I don't think I caught your name. Are you from the Feudal Era just like Inuyasha?"  
"My name is Miroku, and this is Shippo and yes, we are."  
"Oh that's so cool! I wish I could go there like Kagome, she gets to have all the fun." Souta frowned as he sat on his bed.  
"Kid, you have no idea." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat against the wall, folded his arms, and drifted into sleep.  
"Why does he sleep like that?" Shippo asked as he watched the rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest and the constant twitch of his ears.  
"Honestly, I really don't know." Miroku replied as he climbed under the covers. Shippo ruffled his tail and used it as a pillow. Souta slipped under his covers and sighed before sleep overtook them all.  
  
"What do you think the guys are up to?" Sango said as Kagome handed her a spaghetti-strap tee and a matching pair of short shorts for pajamas. Kagome wore something similar.  
"Hopefully sleep. Otherwise, tomorrow will be a very long day." She laughed as she put her hair up into two buns. Sango changed quickly and folded her kimono.  
"Kagome, you time is so much different from ours." She said as she examined the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table before she tapped the lamp repeatedly.  
"Like you wouldn't believe Sango." She smiled as she rubbed Kirara behind the ears. She moved over as Sango climbed into the bed.  
"This bed is so much softer then sleeping on the floor." she smiled as she laid down against the pillow and closed her eyes.  
"Yeah I know, isn't it?" She sighed as Kirara nestled herself at the end of the bed.  
"Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you in love with Inuyasha?" Kagome was surprised that Sango had asked such a question. She could feel her cheeks get hot.  
"Um.I-I.don't know." But by the time Kagome had answered, Sango was asleep. Kagome sighed in relief as she reached across Sango and turned off her lamp. Then she pulled the covers over them both as she laid down and listened to small rain droplets hit against the windowpane. 'It better not rain tomorrow.' She thought. 'But.do I really love Inuyasha? No way.' Then she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.  
  
CRASH! Shippo sat upright as thunder shook the house slightly. He grasped his tail for comfort. He looked around at Souta, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They were all still asleep. Inuyasha's ears were still swiveling faintly. Shippo tapped Miroku's shoulder.  
"Miroku? Miroku, wake up." He whispered. Miroku groaned as he opened an eye halfway and peered at Shippo.  
"What is it?" He grumbled. Thunder clashed again and Shippo slipped under the covers for shelter.  
"I'm afraid." He mumbled as Miroku rolled over.  
"It'll be.okay." Miroku was asleep again. Shippo quivered under the covers as more thunder clashed. He finally decided to get up. He opened Souta's door and closed it behind him, alerting the attention of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and cracked the door ever so slightly to watch where Shippo was off to. Shippo ran down the hallway and as quietly as he could to Kagome's room. He ran inside. Inuyasha opened the door and quietly shut it behind him as he swiftly and silently went over to Kagome's room which now had the door open. He peered in.  
"Kagome?" Shippo nudged her awake.  
"Shippo? What're you doing up?" She yawned. Another flash of lightening followed by thunder made Shippo cover his ears and fall on the bed.  
"The thunder's scaring me." He said as soon as it had passed. The on looking Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"What're you staring at?"  
"Ssshhh. Trying to figure out what Shippo's up to." It took Inuyasha a few seconds to figure out that Miroku and Souta were standing right next to him. He jumped.  
"Hi there." Souta waved cheerfully.  
"What're you two doing up?!" He whispered.  
"Shippo woke me up. And you two didn't help by opening and closing the door twice." Miroku sat down and crossed his arms.  
"We'll be really quiet we promise." Souta grinned. Inuyasha placed his hand on his head as he continued to look through the door, now accompanied by Miroku and Souta.  
"It'll be okay Shippo," Kagome smiled sweetly as she held him in her arms, "You can sleep with us."  
"Lucky devil." Miroku breathed.  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango mumbled as she wiped sleep out of her eyes and sat up.  
"Shippo can't sleep because of the storm." Kagome said. Sango turned on the lamp.  
"Whoa, check out what they're wearing." Miroku smiled. Souta elbowed him.  
"That's my sister you're talking about." He hissed.  
"Yeah Miroku, keep it down." Inuyasha whispered.  
"Well it'll be okay now; nothing's going to hurt you." Sango smiled reassuringly.  
"Okay." Shippo smiled as he snuggled next to Kagome. Inuyasha could feel his rage building suddenly but he didn't know why. Kagome stroked Shippo's hair lightly and smiled down at the sleeping kitsune. Inuyasha blushed lightly.  
"Wish I could be that kitsune right about now. Surrounded by two beautiful women in bed." Miroku smirked. Inuyasha had had enough of Miroku.  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" He yelled but quickly realized what he had done. But by the time they stood up to make a run for it, Sango and Kagome had jumped out of bed and opened the door wide. They were armed with pillows.  
"Inuyasha?! SIT!" Inuyasha was flung to the ground, "I'd expect this sort of thing from Miroku, but not from you and Souta. Especially you Souta!"  
"They did it Kagome, not me!" Souta ran to his room and slammed the door behind. Miroku walked over to Sango; he grasped her hands and smiled.  
"You look beautiful," She blushed. He reached around her and grabbed her ass. She smacked him with the pillow.  
"Keep your hands to yourself!" She yelled. He fell a few feet away, but sat up quickly. Shippo came to see what all the racket was.  
"Inuyasha? Miroku?" He asked. Inuyasha pulled forcefully at the rosary around his neck.  
"Damn beads." He cursed.  
"The very same." Miroku laughed nonchalantly. Inuyasha found his footing and he stood up.  
"I was just trying to see what Shippo was up to!" Inuyasha said as he picked up Shippo by the tail and pointed to him.  
"Master Inuyasha is telling the truth." Myouga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Yeah!" Inuyasha agreed as Shippo dangled in midair.  
"Could you maybe put me down now Inuyasha?" He asked.  
"He's scared of the storm! Put him down!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha dropped Shippo. Miroku stood and glanced out of the window. Signs of the uprising sun were beginning to show.  
"Sun's coming." Miroku said. They all looked out of the window at the orange horizon.  
"Oh great! We barely got any sleep at all." Kagome moaned.  
"Look on the bright side Kagome." Shippo smiled.  
"What bright side?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo sat down and went into thought.  
"Okay, so maybe there is no bright side." Shippo reposted.  
"Well, I guess I should pack some clothes for you all to wear. There is no way you're going to the beach dressed so heavily." Kagome smiled cheerily, "Come along Sango." Kagome pushed Shippo out of the door. "We're going to rummage through my closet for some things for Sango. Go down the hall into my mother's room and look through her closet. Take five outfits from my father's side and meet us downstairs okay? Oh, and don't worry, my dad had impeccable taste in clothing. My mom just never had the heart to throw his stuff out." With those words Kagome shut the door.  
"I don't ever wear anything other than what I have on." Miroku sighed.  
"Yeah!" Shippo concurred.  
"No use whining about it," Inuyasha sighed as he walked down the hallway and turned the knob to her mother's room, "We might as well do what she wants or she'll give us hell later."  
"Good point." Miroku added as he followed Inuyasha.  
"Wait for me!" Shippo yelled as he ran after them. They entered Kagome's mother's room and went into the closet.  
"These things are rather strange. What do you think they're used for?" Miroku said as he held up a coat hanger.  
"I don't know. But that's not what we're here for." Shippo replied as he joined Inuyasha in his search. Miroku gave up on the coat hanger and joined his two companions.  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long." Sango sighed as she sat on the couch with her duffle bag and her boomerang. Kirara jumped into her lap.  
"Hopefully they won't be too much longer." Kagome said as she began frying an egg.  
"Kagome, what's this thing?" Sango asked as she pointed to the television.  
"It's called a television. You.um.watch people and cartoons on it, it's entertaining. Here." Kagome abandoned her post at the stove and walked over to where Sango sat. She grasped the remote off of the side of the sofa and turned on the T.V.  
"Wow, and these people know someone's watching them and they aren't afraid?" She asked and Kagome giggled lightly.  
"Yeah, television's pretty cool. You change the channels like this until you find something you like." Kagome pressed the up button and changed the channel then she handed Sango the remote.  
"Thanks." She replied.  
"Anytime." She smiled back as she went back to cooking.  
"Hi Kagome, Sango!" Shippo was first to enter holding a pile of Kagome's male doll clothes seeing as how those were the only things that would fit the kitsune. He set them on the table.  
"Good choice of clothing Shippo." Kagome smiled as she cracked another egg.  
"What's Sango doing." Shippo ran over to the television and tapped it.  
"It's called television." Sango smiled.  
"Awesome." Shippo responded as he climbed on the sofa and began watching it with Sango.  
"What smells so nice?" Miroku came in and set his clothes on the table next to Shippo's pile. He leaned on his staff.  
"Breakfast! It'll be done soon. In the mean time go watch some T.V. with Sango and Shippo." Kagome responded. He nodded and smiled as he walked over and sat on the couch next to Sango. She started to wonder where Inuyasha was. She slipped eggs onto six plates and tossed the frying pan into the sink. 'Okay Inuyasha, what's taking you?' She thought. 'God I hope he picks the black leather pants.' Last came Inuyasha with Souta under one of his arms.  
"Your brother." He said as he dropped Souta.  
"Morning Kagome." He waved. Inuyasha placed his pile on the table and Kagome eyed it hopefully. 'Yes! He picked the black leather pants!' She smiled broadly. Then Inuyasha helped her place the plates on the table. They all had breakfast together quietly. Afterwards they thanked Kagome and packed their stuff neatly into a bag. Kagome's mother and grandpa arrived just in time to see them off.  
"Goodbye Kagome, have fun, but not too much fun." Her mother kissed her nose.  
"Alright mom." She smiled as she hugged her tightly.  
"Be wary Kagome; never trust those Feudal Era people. They're out to get one of us one day."  
"Grandpa." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"Bye Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo." They all waved goodbye as they boarded the bus. People gave Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku strange looks but they quickly faded once the bus began moving.  
"Paradise Beach, here we come!" Shippo beamed. 


	3. Enter Yume and Shouri

It had been several hours before anyone spoke. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's facial expression.  
"Inuyasha, you seem tense about something," Kagome began as she looked her friends over, "in fact, you all look tense really tense."  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
"Yes?"  
"What kind of animal is this that we're riding? I-it won't eat us right?"  
"Is that what you guys are so nervous about?" Everyone but Inuyasha nodded, he was tense about something else. "This is called a bus, and it's not an animal. It's just a giant machine that carries people from one place to the other. People from my time prefer this more than walking." She smiled sweetly. Everyone except Inuyasha relaxed against their seats. Kagome watched him thoughtfully as his fists clenched nervously and then relaxed against his thighs.  
"Last stop, Paradise Beach." The announcer's voice rang over the intercom.  
"Well, this is our stop you guys." Kagome acknowledged but she still kept her gaze on Inuyasha.  
"What're you staring at?" He asked grumpily.  
"Oh, nothing." Kagome blushed as she grabbed her suitcase from the overhead compartment. Miroku and Sango did the same. Shippo followed Kirara off the bus. Once they were all off of the bus, they headed to the beach house where they would be staying for the next seven days. As they took their first step onto the sand, Miroku smiled wickedly.  
"What're you smiling about?" Sango asked disgustedly.  
"The girls are wearing so little here." He drooled as he watched several girls in bikinis play volleyball.  
"Miroku, you pervert!" Shippo hissed. Kagome looked over at the girls; one of them looked very familiar. She ignored the feeling of familiarity and continued dragging her suitcase along as Miroku continued to stare at the girls. Inuyasha remained uneasy and quiet. Kagome was starting to get worried about him. He had never been this quiet and tense before. What was he so tense about? 'I wonder what's bothering Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. They reached the house just moments later. It was a quaint white beach house with green shutters located just yards away from a secluded part of the beach. It had a perfect view of the ocean from the front porch and the remaining sides were surrounded by palm trees.  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Sango smiled.  
"Isn't it? My grandfather used to bring us here when Souta was really young." Kagome smiled happily as she unlocked the door, "Well, claim your room now unless you want to sleep in a room with someone. Oh, and just so you know, I get the master bedroom."  
"Wow Kagome! I'm going to like staying here." Shippo smiled as he saw the interior.  
"That's not all either, there's a hot spring in the back." Kagome added. It was nice on the inside also. The medium sized great room ran into the large kitchen. There were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Only one bedroom had a bathroom and that was the master bedroom. The other bathroom was located next to the kitchen. Both bathrooms had a shower and bath. Once they were all inside and nestled in, Kagome sat on the couch in the empty great room. They had all changed into much cooler clothes. Miroku was wearing black shorts and a red tank top, Sango wore a white tank top with denim short shorts, the same as Kagome, Shippo wore the same as Miroku only his shorts were blue and his tank top was green, and Inuyasha wore long black shorts and a white skin tight tank top. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango had gone to explore the secluded regions of the beach. Miroku probably just went to catch a glimpse of more girls in bikinis. Inuyasha was missing. He had disappeared after he chose to room with Shippo. She sighed as she laid down across the couch and turned on the T.V. She watched the newscaster as he dully pointed the weather patterns out.  
"Good afternoon Lady Kagome." Myouga said as he jumped on the coffee table in front of her, "Does Something trouble you?" She looked down at the concerned-looking flea.  
"Do you know what's bothering Inuyasha?" She asked as she sat up. Myouga searched the table beneath him as if looking for something.  
"Actually I do know what's bothering Master Inuyasha." He said as he looked up into her radiant brown eyes.  
"Really? What is it then?" She asked almost excitedly as she scooted closer to the coffee table.  
"This week happens to lie on the day when Inu-" Inuyasha had heard what was going on from the roof and had jumped through the window to squish Myouga under his thumb.  
"Know your place Myouga." He growled as he picked up the tiny flea and placed him on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry master but lady Kagome wanted to know what you are so upset ab-" He was once again silenced by Inuyasha's fingers.  
"Nothing's bothering me ok?! I think we need to have a little chat Myouga." He said as he climbed through the window and onto the roof again, leaving Kagome bewildered about what had just happened.  
"You're going to have to tell her eventually master." Myouga sighed as he jumped down. Inuyasha was crouched in a sitting dog position as he watched the ocean waves crash onto the beach.  
"I don't have to tell her anything." He spat.  
"Your violent temper will affect her. I suggest you ease up a bit master." Myouga suggested.  
"Just do me a favor and don't tell her anything. I'll do it when I'm ready." He sighed as a gentle breeze teased his white tresses.  
"Understood." He bowed lightly.  
  
"I think I like Kagome's time," Shippo smiled as he licked his popsicle happily, "it's got yummy cold stuff!" They were sitting on a bench beside the boardwalk. Sango was sitting in the sand.  
"And lots of girls who could possibly be the mothers of my children." Miroku smiled as he dug his feet in the sand.  
"Didn't you guys notice that something was bothering Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she wiped sand off of her thighs.  
"It's probably nothing." Miroku said as he watched several girls walk by, "You know how Inuyasha is."  
"That's exactly why I'm worried." Sango said as she sat on the bench beside them.  
"Inuyasha usually doesn't get distant or tense like that, he has too much pride." Shippo said as he licked his fingers.  
"Exactly." Sango agreed.  
"You think we should maybe go check on it?" Miroku asked as he stood up.  
"Definitely. Let's go." Sango said as Shippo climbed onto her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha snuck through the open window once he was sure that everything was silent. Once he entered the great room, he spotted Kagome sleeping soundly on the couch. The television had been turned off. He sighed as his tension eased once he saw her sleeping soundly. He walked over to her and sat on the coffee table in front. He watched her inhale and exhale slowly.  
"Inuyasha." She cooed in her sleep.  
"She's dreaming about me?" He whispered softly as not to wake her. She moved slightly.  
"Please.don't leave." She continued. He smiled sincerely as he ran his fingers down her soft, flawless cheek.  
"I won't." He replied and she smiled. There came a loud knock at the door and Inuyasha jumped off of the table and fled into the bedroom to pretend to be asleep as well. There came another knock and Kagome stirred. She walked over to the door and opened it. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in. Kagome rubbed her eyes.  
"Back so soon.?" She asked sleepily.  
"Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Shippo asked as he jumped off of Sango's shoulder.  
"Well, he came in about an hour ago, then he left again. I think he's on the roof." She yawned.  
"What would he be doing up there?" Asked Miroku.  
"Beats me." She replied as she let them in. Shippo opened the door to their bedroom and found Inuyasha "sleeping" against on of the walls.  
"There he is." Shippo smiled as he ran over to Inuyasha and poked him until he awoke.  
"What is it?" Inuyasha growled.  
"What's bothering you?" Shippo asked right off the bat.  
"You at the moment." Inuyasha stood up and jumped out of the open window.  
"I don't think I'll ever understand him." Shippo said as he watched Inuyasha walk further and further away.  
"Let's just not try to understand him right now. He'll tell us when he's ready I'm sure." Kagome smiled reassuringly, "Now, who's ready for dinner?" They all raised their hands and Kagome ordered a pizza. Inuyasha didn't show up for dinner. By midnight, everyone expect Kagome was asleep. She watched the shadows dance on the ceiling overhead before sighing and sitting up. 'What's bothering you Inuyasha.?' She thought. She pulled on her bathrobe. She slipped out through her cracked door and walked past Shippo's room of which had the door wide open. Inuyasha still wasn't back. 'Oh god, what if something bad has happened to him?' She thought but then realized, 'Wait, Inuyasha's very capable of taking care of himself. I better go look for him anyway though.' She walked back to her room and opened the window silently. She climbed out and started running through the sand, holding onto the flaps of her bathrobe. She searched the vicinity of the secluded beach feverishly until she finally collapsed at the waters edge.  
"What're you doing out here?" Asked a familiar voice. She looked up into the golden eyes of Inuyasha. She stood up on wobbly feet and almost immediately fell forward. Inuyasha caught her in his arms. She looked up into his eyes and realized that he looked worried.  
"I.was looking for you." She panted as Inuyasha kneeled so she could sit down.  
"You shouldn't be out here Kagome, it's really late." He relayed.  
  
"I'm tired of not knowing what's wrong with you Inuyasha. You're acting distant and irritable." She said once she had caught her breath, "I'm worried."  
"You shouldn't be. You have no reason to." He replied. He watched her attentively as water washed over her feet.  
"But I do Inuyasha. And you're really not paying attention to what I'm saying." Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers through the wet sand.  
"What am I not paying attention to?" He asked as he dug his fingers in the sand as well. She watched his fingers interlace with hers. She looked up at him.  
"Inuyasha?" She mused as his face came within inches of hers. She started blushing.  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I'll tell you eventually. I just don't think that you need to know right now. Understand?" Kagome nodded slightly as she felt his thumb rub against hers. His lips pressed against hers in a kiss to end all kisses. Kagome opened her mouth allowing his tongue to join with hers in an erotic dance of affection. She moaned lightly but then snapped back into reality. She pushed him back nervously.  
"I'm sorry." She said as she stood up quickly and hurried back up to the house. Inuyasha placed a hand on his head.  
"Did I rush things?" He asked aloud. He stood up and chased after her. He grabbed her hand. She turned around instinctively; her eyes were on the verge of tears.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She said as a single tear escaped her eyes.  
"Don't be sorry." He said as he hugged her tightly. She cried into his tank top.  
"I'm so stupid.You're the one having problems.and I-I-" She whimpered.  
"Kagome, would you just shut-up for a minute?" Inuyasha growled as he stroked her feather soft raven hair. She nodded and wiped her face with the sleeve of her bathrobe.  
"I'm at fault for keeping shit from you. Don't ever think that it's your fucking fault if something in my life is going wrong. Got it?" He asked. She nodded again as she let her head rest on his chest.  
"I understand." She breathed.  
"Good." He replied softly as he continued to stroke her hair lightly. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead, "Go back to bed." She nodded as she released herself from his embrace and started walking back. She looked back to see Inuyasha staring out into the bleak darkness of the sheltering night.  
"Goodnight Inuyasha." She whispered and he mouthed 'Goodnight' as she ran back up to the house.  
  
Dream Sequence  
"Inuyasha come back!" Kagome yelled as she stumbled and fell. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned around. His eyes had lost their splendor. They were deep endless voids of emptiness devoid of love and life.  
"But I love Kikyo." He replied monotonously.  
"No you don't Inuyasha, don't say that!" She said as she shuddered to her feet.  
"But I do." He said again with the same lackluster voice as before.  
"But, you can't love her because.I love you!" She said as she began running towards him again. His eyes returned to their lustrous gold as he appeared in front of Kagome instantly.  
"You do?" He asked with his calm, soothing voice. Blazes of red painted their way across her cheeks as she looked down at the floor and nodded. "I do, I really do." She smiled meekly. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her warmly.  
"I love you too." He smiled coolly. End Dream Sequence  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked as he nudged her out of her dream world and into the dreariness of reality. She rolled over and glared at the clock. It read seven-thirty. She turned her gaze on Shippo.  
"What?" She yawned.  
"You'd better see this." He whispered in her ear. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The minute she sat up, she saw Inuyasha sleeping soundly in the far corner of her room.  
"Inuyasha?" She asked and he stirred.  
"Oh, morning Kagome." He yawned as he stood up and stretched. He walked into the wall before he left the room.  
"What was that all about?" She asked Shippo.  
"Inuyasha was there when I came in. I thought you should know. He came back late last night, I heard him coming through your window." Kagome touched her lips softly as she remembered the previous night when Inuyasha's were brushing against hers.  
"Excuse me." She said as she threw the covers off and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
"What was that all about?" Miroku asked as he stood in the doorway and bit into an apple. Water running in the sink could be heard from within the bathroom. Shippo jumped off of the bed and walked over to the door. He knocked gently.  
"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine!" She shouted as she plunged her head into the ice cold water that she had filled the sink with. Shippo looked back at Miroku who just shrugged.  
  
Early Evening  
Kagome, Sango, and Kirara sat on the porch as they listened to the gentle sound of the ocean waves washing up on shore. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were inside probably watching television.  
"So," Sango started and Kagome looked over at her, "you never answered my question." Kagome stroked Kirara's soft yellow fur.  
"Which question?" She asked but she knew immediately which one it was.  
"Well, do you, or don't you love Inuyasha?" She said lightly.  
"I-I, well, that is to say.I-I."  
"Kagome?" Asked a deep, seductive voice. She spun around to meet the sapphire eyes of the stranger that had interrupted their conversation.  
"Yeah, that's me. W-who're you though?" She asked and he laughed softly which made her blush. He was incredibly handsome. He was tall with a light build which gave away the notion that he worked out. He had long bronze hair that was tied in a neat ponytail that hung limp against his back. His eyes were simply divine. They were bathed a sapphire color in the light of the setting sun.  
"It's me, Shouri. Don't you remember?" He smiled. Kagome beamed suddenly as the memory of her childhood friend Shouri came back to her. She jumped off the deck and into his strong arms. Sango walked down the steps, followed closely by Kirara.  
"I'm so glad to see you!" She laughed.  
"I'm glad to see you too." He whispered into her ear and then she remembered why she was so happy to see him. She had had a crush on Shouri since she first met him and it was the same story with him. They guys had come out of the house to see what the commotion was. Inuyasha was the first to see Kagome engaged in a heart filled embrace with the new stranger.  
"Kagome, who the hell is this?" He asked almost angrily. Shouri released Kagome from their embrace and he bowed lightly.  
"Where are my manners?" He asked, "My name is Shouri Chie. I'm assuming that you all must be with Kagome." He smiled as he stood up straight. They all nodded, a little dazed at what was going on.  
"Pleased to meet you, my name's Sango." Sango said as she held her hand out to him. He smiled sweetly at her as he took his hand in hers.  
"Miroku." Miroku waved from the steps.  
"Name's Inuyasha." Inuyasha spat sourly.  
"And I'm Shippo!" Shippo said as he ran down into the sand with Kagome and Sango.  
"I don't think I've ever seen a kid like you before." He said as he kneeled down and examined Shippo's ears, feet, and tail.  
"That's 'cause I'm a kitsune youkai." He smiled.  
"Ah, that explains it." He laughed.  
"Shouri.You know about youkai?" Kagome asked surprisingly.  
"Well I guess being half-youkai myself, I think that would be a yes." Kagome was about to ask what he meant but she was quickly interrupted again.  
"Shouri! There you are!" Came another voice and they all turned to find out where the beholder was. A girl in an extremely tight bikini top and thong bottom joined Shouri's side. Miroku's mouth fell open as his eyes traveled up and down her body. Inuyasha closed it and gave him a warning glare.  
"Oh, everyone. This is my sister Yume. She's sixteen." He said as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She was beautifully slender and curvy. She had medium brown hair that barely touched her shoulders and golden irises like Inuyasha. She smiled mischievously.  
"Hello." She mused. She looked over the crowed until she laid eyes on Miroku. She ran up the stairs and grabbed his hands. "Pleased to meet you." She cooed seductively as swerved into his front and moved her body closely against his. He gulped as he tried his best not to drool and contain his rising member.  
"H-hi." He gulped again. Everyone watched them attentively until Sango could take the hentai act no more. She walked up the steps and smacked Miroku. He landed a few feet away in a dazed state. Yume stepped back and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Well a guy as hot as him certainly has a terrible choice in girlfriends." She murmured.  
"Keep it up and you'll be next. AND I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sango blazed.  
"Don't mind my sister," Shouri whispered in Kagome's ear, "she just.um.how do you say.really likes the male anatomy." Kagome frowned at this and wondered if she would go after Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked amused with what Sango had done to Miroku. Yume was straddled upon his hips as she licked the nap of his neck trying to bring him out of his daze, but Sango chased her away quickly.  
"So what brings you here anyway?" Inuyasha asked Shouri as he jumped off the porch and joined Kagome at her side.  
"No reason really, I just wanted to see Kagome." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Inuyasha's heart sank into his stomach. 'Am I missing something?' He thought. But then he felt Kagome's feather soft hair against his chest. He looked down at her and smiled nicely as her brown orbs met his golden ones. He wrapped his arm about her shoulder and she turned the color of a red rose in full bloom.  
"It was nice meeting you Inuyasha." Shouri bowed again, "You're very lucky." He smiled. "Yume, c'mon! Will you be at the dance tonight Kagome?"  
"Sure, I'd love to go." Kagome smiled. He nodded. Yume bounded over to her brother.  
"Bye Miroku." She blew him a kiss and he smirked as he waved. Sango glared daggers at her as she and Shouri walked away.  
"I think I've finally found the mother of my children." Miroku smiled happily.  
"No you haven't!" Sango said as she smacked him again.  
"Kagome.?" Shippo asked. Kagome reluctantly pulled herself away from Inuyasha's warm embrace. She kneeled down to Shippo.  
"Yes?"  
"What's a dance?"  
"It's a place where people get together and they dance. That's basically it." She said as she patted his head. Inuyasha sniffed the air as a familiar scent met his nose.  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she noticed his sudden interest in the air. 'It can't be him.Why's he here?!' Inuyasha thought.  
"Nothing.It's nothing." He answered. Even though Inuyasha said it was nothing, Kagome had the nagging feeling that something was bothering him other than the first thing.  
"C'mon guys, let's go get dressed for tonight." Kagome smiled as she stood up.  
"But we're already wearing clothes!" Inuyasha argued as he tugged at his black tank top and his long white shorts.  
"She m-means n-n-nicer c-clothes!" Miroku yelled as Sango pulled his lips apart.  
"Oh." Inuyasha sighed as he waved his hand, "Fine, whatever." Kagome ran over to him and grabbed his hand which made him stop and lean down towards her. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear.  
"Wear the black leather pants." Then she nibbled at his ear playfully which sent an incredible wave of sensation washing over him. Then she giggled and waved as she walked back to the house. Inuyasha watched her hips sway delectably and he wanted nothing more than to be with her all night long. Shippo snapped him out of his fantasy.  
"What're you staring at?" He asked suspiciously. Inuyasha turned scarlet and quickly followed after Kagome. Shippo shrugged and ran after them, soon to be followed by Miroku and Sango. 


End file.
